Dial M for Monkey: Simion/Script
(In space, Agent Honeydew and her crew are in distress when their spaceships were blown up) Agent Honeydew: Oh, Monkey. Monkey, Earth's in trouble. We need your help. (The scene changes to Monkey meditating in his tank) '''Agent Honeydew': Hear my thoughts. Help us, Monkey. (Monkey wakes up from his meditation and changes into his superhero outfit. Monkey flies away from Earth and saves the astronauts and Honeydew.) '''Agent Honeydew': Thank the stars! (Monkey takes them to the space station) We knew you'd come through, Monkey. You always do. (The scene changes to inside the space station) '''Commander': Greetings everyone as you were. Monkey, I can't thank you enough for your speedy rescue of Agent Honeydew and crew. However, we have a much lager problem on our hands. Honeydew? Agent Honeydew: As we entered Sector 12 on routine patrol, an armada of unknown warships struck out a wharf directly on top of us. We never had a chance. Commander: We know nothing of this deadly fiend except for its trajectory: Planet Earth. We're desperate. Monkey, can you help us? (Monkey chatters in agreement and flies off into space to stop the unknown warlord. As he flies closer, the armada appears out of no where and starts to shoot lasers at Monkey. However, Monkey deflects the laser beams, but little did Monkey know, the mysterious warlord is watching the battle from his ship) Simion: He's strong. He's falling into my trap as I have planned. (Monkey flies to the warlord's ship, rips open a hole and climbs inside. He runs across the hallway until a door opens. Monkey steps in and looks around. Monkey sees a mysterious shadowy character) Simion: Please come in. Take you shoes off. Stay a while. (Monkey takes a seat at the table) Simion: That was quite a show you put on out there, Monkey. But as we speak, my space station is set to destroy your planet, Earth in five minutes. (Monkey becomes enraged and tries to fight) Simion: I wouldn't do that if I were you. (Monkey stops) Brute force will get you nowhere. I am a man of class. Behold my succulent feast. King crab, swordfish, scalloped potatoes. But of course, if this is too rich for you, I'll have my cooks make you a (The shadowy warlord reveals to be a talking chimpanzee) banana split! (Monkey freaks out and hides behind the chair. Simion laughs evilly. Monkey chatters to him in a surprise statement) Simion: No! I am not like you! I am SIMION!!! (Monkey chatters to him in question) Simion: What is my problem with man you ask? No, I ask you what was man's problem with me. (Simion walks up to the window and looks out into space) Simion: I deserve revenge for what they did to me. (Simion clenches his fists) The pain. The horror. (The scene changes to flashbacks of Simion's past) Simion: I was to be the first monkey in space. The mission was disastrous. A crack in the ship's hull created an explosion that hurled me into a radioactive energy balance. I was exposed to gamma rays and changed for life. I became strong and amazingly intelligent. I began to build a new world. I expanded my knowledge and skill by meditation. Soon, I can create a matter merely by thought. (The scene changes back to the present) Simion: And half a century, I built this entire space station from scratch. Now, the time has come for my revenge on the hairless apes for making a guinea pig out of me! Like you, Monkey. While you put your neck on the line, the humans sit comfortably getting fat! That is why I brought you here. Your presence is strong. Together, we can combine our forces and bring a new order to the galaxy. Seek your heart. You know it will be true. No human never showed you real kindness and love. It's all been a lie! But with my knowledge and your... (As Simion continues talking, Monkey daydreams of the good times he had with Agent Honeydew. Monkey then remembered the banana Honeydew gave him on one of his dates. Monkey pulls out the banana) Simion: What? (Monkey chatters for a bit and gives the banana to Simion. Simion is speechless) Simion: I... I... (Simion sheds tears of happiness for the first time then lets out a scream of stress for he had never seen such an act of kindness) Simion: (sighs) I never thought all the answers would be given to me in such a simple package. How could I not see that I have become of that which I hate? Only a monkey could show me that. Oh, my friend! I want to walk like you, talk like you! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Where do I start? (Monkey chatters his answer) Simion: Yes, of course! I must destroy that which I have created out of anger. SO BE IT!!! (Monkey takes Simion out of his ship as it exploded in space. Then Monkey carries Simion down to Earth and takes him to the jungles of South America) Simion: Ahh. This is paradise. (Birds fly by) I am born... (Simion rips off his clothes) AGAIN!! (Simion chatters like a chimp and laughs) It feels good! (Monkey chatters in happiness and hugs Simion. Monkey continues to chatter and points to a vine, telling him to go and have fun) Simion: (Simion grabs on a vine and swings away) Thank you, my little friend! (Monkey chatters and waves good bye to Simion) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts